


任务失败 下

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 产卵, 疼痛描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 产卵普雷，胡编乱造
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 2





	任务失败 下

光线昏暗不定，四周潮湿的空气黏着在皮肤表面，恍惚间平野以为自己还置身于海面下。等他抬起沉重的眼皮，才发现几步外和煦的阳光和嫩绿的新叶正妆点着山洞口，外面一副万物复苏的美好景象。是他的身体，像还停留在冬季一样冰凉，却不断往外流着汗，水光覆盖了全身。

可他连抬手擦去流入眼中的汗滴的力气都没了，他发凉的手掌下高高鼓起的腹部抽去了他所有的能量。那当中是怪物播撒的种子，要像春天的幼苗冲出土壤一般，冲破他的肚皮。

距离任务失败、他被那巨大的怪物俘获不过几个月，但脑海中蔚蓝的星球上的家园和友人都已面目模糊。他越来越难去思考些什么，在家人的拥抱、温暖的饭菜和伙伴的笑声带来一丝慰籍前，那些可怕的回忆就会抢先占领所有空间。瞬间冰冷的海水灌入口中，充斥齿间的咸腥在下一秒新鲜的空气洗灌肺间也未消失，因为那粗壮黏滑的触手又带着挥散不去的铁腥味挤入口中。他身上的穴口都被那些灵活的触手占据，羞耻的快感和清晰的疼痛在他体内翻涌，夺走他的意识。思考变成了一件即无用又痛苦的事。于是当光亮透过眼帘撒下白茫茫一片时，他就睁开眼，什么都不去想，用两条酸胀的腿支撑起笨重的身体。每次他的腹中都被灌满粘稠的白色液体，沉甸甸地垂下，等摇晃着站起时，就从红肿的后穴流出。等他拖着身体找到蔽身之处时，只剩大腿内侧干涸的精斑，小腹又恢复平坦。

可有一天，他的小腹没再平复下去，反而一天天鼓起。他因训练而精健的身体开始变得柔软，沟壑分明的腹肌塌了下去，被慢慢撑大，胸部也涨大起来。他不知道为何那怪物的种子会在身为男性的他的肚子中生根发芽。也许是他的体内被改造出了一个子宫，又或许是怪物的繁殖方式无法用人类的常识来衡量。总之他不知道答案，只能无力地看着身体这丑陋的变化。那怪物也突然失去了踪影，不再来寻找他，给他丢下巨大的贝壳等食物或将他像玩具一样折腾。可取而代之的折磨他的是他肚子中的小怪物。

他想过干脆结束一切，边缘被磨尖的石块就摆在他身旁。孕育出这些会伤害人类的怪物的他也失去了作为人类的资格了。但是当他抬眼望向天空时，洁白柔软的云朵就那样轻飘飘地浮在蔚蓝色的背景上，和从地球上望去居然没什么两样。他因久望而干涩的眼中泛起酸意，眼泪忽地溃不成堤，和生存的欲望一并淹没了他。

体内的种子逐渐发育，变成外壳坚硬的卵蛋，像一块块随意堆积的鹅卵石般重叠乱堆在他的肚子中，压迫着他的五脏六腑。他稍稍转动手指就能触摸到它们圆滑的边缘形状，感受它们被触摸的反应。每一颗卵蛋他居然都能清楚地感受到。这是最糟糕的，它们是活着的。它们在壳中骚动、低语，让他连深夜也被梦魇纠缠，无法入睡。

而现在，他被这群即将成形的小怪物推上了摇摇欲坠的悬崖边。他近乎赤裸，小腹圆滚，性器高翘着，靠在沿山壁铺起的柔嫩枝条上，满身大汗，羞耻的呻吟声在洞窟中回荡。透明的津液从无法合拢的双唇间漏出，顺着嘴角流下，与大颗的汗水混合，在身旁形成小小的水洼。那察觉到春意的小怪物们躁动着，往他的前列腺碾压，带来一波又一波连续不断的生理快感。那快感超出了他的肉体的承受能力，像要把他的骨肉全都由内搅碎，渗透他的皮肤，化作一汪水，什么都不剩了。

他的四肢又酥又麻，仿佛滴滴血液化作成群的爬虫在他的血管内游走，被磨破出血的脚趾像在努力保留唯一的现实支点般仍蜷缩着抓紧地面，时而因过量的刺激而痉挛着分开到不可思议的程度。

原本沙哑的声音此时更像从喉咙深处沾惹着血艰难地挤出，但他无法控制。就算死死地咬住下唇，那呻吟也会直窜天灵盖，将他的脑袋搅得一塌糊涂，再从顶开饱满的双唇擅自逃离。一切都失去了控制，包括他的眼泪。失去控制的生理反应在体内冲撞，他不知何时双颊已布满泪痕，在呻吟的间隔可怜地打起嗝来。泪水带走他体内的水分，让他泛红的眼眶和舌根一并变得干涨酸涩。

这折磨持续了好一阵，但却没有好转。他狭窄的甬道无法排出腹中的卵蛋。在强制的快感操纵着他的牵引线松动时，他反手抓住身后洞穴墙壁上攀延的藤蔓借力，嘴唇颤抖着深深地呼气，再咬紧打战的牙关缓缓呼出。卡在甬道中的卵蛋向前滑行了一小段距离，但又被收紧的穴道拦住。柔软的穴壁清晰地描绘着蛋的椭圆形状，传递到大脑中，让他羞耻极了。在荒无人烟的星球上，身为男性却在用逼仄的后穴生产怪物留在他肚子里的卵蛋，这荒诞的故事甚至让他想要苦笑出声。如果他还能回家见到队里的同伴们，他们会不会也像往常那样笑他编造的故事太过天马行空了呢。

模糊的嬉笑打闹声像从遥远的天际传来，如洞穴外第一滴打在嫩叶上的雨滴，敲醒了他的意识。他闭上眼睛，聚起不多的力气，重复深呼吸，沉下气收缩穴道推挤那异物。

翕合的后穴中现出浅红色的一端钝圆的头，他蹙着眉长呼一口气，伸手捏住往外拉。卵壳上覆盖着透明的粘液，中间粗圆的部分撑开他的穴口，传来清晰的撕裂感，扯出附近粉色的穴肉，猛地唤起他身体中被第一次侵入的记忆。淡红的蛋扑通滚到铺好的树叶上，带着几条深红色的血丝。平野的身体颤抖着，失去填充的一阵空虚、抽搐着紧缩，脑海中可怕的场景带着残留的感触定格回放，肚中的卵蛋移位，从不同角度碾上他的前列腺。他晃动着脑袋，发出高亢的呻吟，射了出来。

可射精后敏感的身体还没脱离潮水般冲刷身体的余韵，肚中的卵蛋就随着他的动作而移动又再次压上快感的开关。对刚刚高潮过一次的身体，这快感是痛苦的，但他还是勃起了，硬得发痛。他发出呜呜的痛苦低吟，因刺痛般的快感发抖，向一边倒去。

侧躺的姿势让前列腺的压迫少了些，但却让排出更加困难。他再次咬上已经印上两颗不平整的牙印的下唇，双手扒开臀瓣，左腿尽可能地向外打开，抬起右腿挂在洞壁上一条斜向上爬的藤蔓上。身体用力时，酸胀的乳头竟自己溢出了不必要的乳汁。如果他还有思考的余裕，他也许会为自己对着射进阳光的山洞口边流着奶水边大大地打开双腿而脸红，但现在他的大脑已经被生产的念头填满了。

他发出规律的绵长呻吟，将又一颗卵蛋推到穴口边缘。正当他想着快要出来了，再深吸一口气，沉下力气，咬牙外排，却猝不及防地打断。他惊呼一声，马眼又渗出一波透明液体，打湿他的耻毛。不像前一个只是迅速擦过、留下一道被电击的感触，这卵壳正好向下挤压到他甬道内凸起的那一点软肉。他的那点较浅，每次怪物的触手堪堪伸入时，就被黏软收缩的吸盘刺激得溃不成军。椭圆的蛋抵压在那一点上，每当他用力就狠狠地碾过，然后被刺激下缩紧的肉壁又挤回原位。来回好几次都不见进展，好像他只是在利用包裹着新生生命的卵蛋在抚慰自己一般。

没有办法，他只好左手攀住斜上方的一簇藤枝，咬牙支起身子，左腿跪坐在身下的一边树叶上，右腿仍勾着不动。侧挂着上身，歪斜地打开腿的意识虽然耗费力气，让他紧咬的双唇泛白，但对两处致命的敏感处的压迫都减缓许多。那颗卡住的卵蛋再稍加用力便被排出。

这场酷刑持续了很久，外面已从点滴雨水变成了淅淅沥沥的雨，生产结束的平野身下也聚起一淌混杂着汗水、泪水、丝丝血水和透明肠液的水滩，浸湿被不断翻动的身体碾碎的树叶。

雨滴打在湿软土壤上的声音微不可闻，但却莫名地滋润了平野干皱疲惫的心。结束了。他躺在树叶丛上，微阖着眼，黏液包裹着血丝从后穴缓缓顺着股缝流下，先前被不断撑开的红肿穴口还向外翻着，一时无法恢复原状，凉风灌入，让他微微颤抖。圆润光滑、泛着红光的蛋散在身边，它们表面附着湿哒哒的黏液和薄薄的黏膜，坚硬通透的外壳下有一层浅红色的保护液，其中是隐约晃动的黑色身影。

在柔和的雨声中，他扭头斜睨那些细微地抖动的卵蛋。洞内遍布石块，只要轻轻一砸，还未变得强大的的新生命就会被快速结束。那在液体中摇晃的模糊黑色的圆点像是在与他对望。

他转过头，合上眼，疲惫的身体彻底进入了梦乡。最终还是什么也没做。


End file.
